Knowing each Otakus
by ciel.hiiragi
Summary: Anyone has their own side that no one knows, even for a pair of bestfriends  or partner in crime xD , so did Walker and Erika. How Walker learns about her, and finally in a relationship, and why'd Erika still called him by his family name.


DRRR! Knowing Each Otakus

My third DRRR! Fics!

T : Knowing Each Otakus

R : T+ (heheh no T+ in the ratings =p)

P : Otakus in move, WalkErika

D : Meh, of course not me! I do not own any of the series mentioned in this fic.

W : GRAMMATICAL SUCKS; maybe OOC; and One-Shot.

.

.

Summary:

Anyone has their own side that no one knows, even for a pair of bestfriends (or partner in crime xD), so did Walker and Erika. How Walker learns about her, and finally in a relationship, and why'd Erika still called him by his family name.

.

.

.

Knowing Each Otakus

.

.

"Cut it out, you freeeeaaaaaaakkkkK!" the guy screams.

"It can't be! After all, you're the one who decided to play Kidou Senshi Gundam 00! Now feel the greatness of Exia' Beam Saber~!" Erika swung the lasered replica of Exia's blade (with a real katana inside) dangerously.

"Target locked! Dynames, Lockon Stratos, snipe them all~!" Walker responded, thrusting a green lasered gun.

"My goodness…" Kadota Kyouhei facepalmed from outside the van while seeing the duo otakus in actions.

"Here they come… again…" Togusa Saburo said.

.

.

=WalkErika=

.

"Ah, I'm sleepy~" Erika yawned. "Ne, Yumacchi, I think I'll sleepover in your place again tonight…"

'"Well, I'm just bought the newest series of UraBoku!(1)" Walker said excitedly.

"Neeee, really! Then I won't sleep tonight~!" Erika chirped.

.

.

.

And so, the otakus night is continuing…

.

"Aaaah, I can't take it anymoreee~" Erika throws herself on Walker' carpet. "Night, Yumacchi~"

"Night~" Walker glares at the clock. 2AM.

He continued reading OreImo(2), and stopped a while to stare at his female companion.

She wore a white pants and a black shirt. Obviously large shirt, because the shirt' originally his, which she grabs randomly from his cupboard. She still tied her hair up, even in sleep.

'Well, let's see… when she's asleep, she's totally innocent and looked harmless,' Walker thought. 'None in the world would think she's a Dollars' merciless killer when they saw her like this…'

She hugged Walker's Mokona(3) plushie and murmurs, "Yumacchi~" in a, well, cute tone he never heard.

"Wh- What?" Walker's surprised, hearing his name mentioned in her sleep, moreover, in such a cute tone.

She'd never sleeptalking before, even that they're having a sleepover sessions quite often.

And plus, he's curious about: Why'd his name all of sudden? What kind of dream is she having? And… Thus ultra – cute tone…

Walker is about to leaned down to sleep when he stared at Erika's back.

And, seeing, oh, traces of something red tainted her pants.

"Oh my non-existed God!" he shocked, mimicking Setsuna F. Seiei's(4) quote.

'Is she's got stabbed or something on her butt?' he hardly thought.

But she looked fine, not even look pained a bit.

Then, he decided to ask her tomorrow.

.

.

=WalkErika=

.

But, after all, he couldn't blink even for a second until the morning' come.

Erika, sounds like she's awake, quickly rushed to the bathroom, not noticing that Yumasaki's awake as well. When she's out from the bathroom, she's fully dressed in her usual antics.

"Did your butt' hurt?" Walker asked her.

Erika's face flushed. 'So, he'd saw it!'

"Nope," she replied.

"Why was that?"

"…." She's fallen silent, then goes to his PC and connects to the internet.

He followed her.

She typed the word "menstruation" on the search engine.

.

.

=WalkErika=

.

.

"uhm…hum…" Walker nodded as he reads the articled. "So, you're in 'that' period, eh?" he asked.

"Yeah," Erika nodded weakly. 'I'm a girl, afterall!' she thought.

'She's a girl, afterall!' he thought.

"Hey, come here," Walker pointed his lap. "I know~"

"For what?" she gasped.

"It's said that your stomach will hurt constantly and it needs warmth," Walker pointed his PC, and grabbed Erika.

"Wait, Yumacchi~!" she protested.

'Ah, a chance!' Walker said, and untied Erika's braids.

"What are YOU doing?"

"Untie your hair," he replied.

"I know that but FOR WHAT?"

"Hee, tsundere Karisawa, eh?"

"W…"

"Don't you know? I always wanted to see you with your hair down," he said, smirking. "Now that you are in my territory, unharmed, I shall finally see two of your secret sides I haven't known yet!"

"Wha- What do you mean?" Erika stuttered.

"Ah, you know, that I – love – you thingy," Walker opened his eyes, looked quite serious.

Erika blushed, speechless.

"Last night you were murmuring my name," Walker said. "In a very cute tone," he added. "What kind of dream were you having?"

Walker embraced her tighter.

"Yumacchi~" Erika murmured, using her tone used last night. "Was like that?"

"Yeah, what dream?"

"It's exactly like this, baka Yumacchi~!" Erika snaps his head, embarrassed. "I'm… dreamed of being embraced like this, by you."

"Oh. Wow," Walker blushed, speechless.

"Oh, one other thing. I've just known your other side too," Erika smirked.

"Wh… What?"

"That Yumacchi, who's appears as an otaku and a sadist murderer in Dollars, is actually had a caring-soft-tsundere-lovey dovey side in him~~~"

'Well, after all, maybe he's a truly tsundere,' she thought. 'But that's not bad at all~' Erika thought.

'Well, after all, maybe she's a truly tsundere,' he thought. 'But that's not bad at all~' Walker thought.

"So, we're now in a relationship, are we?" Walker asked.

"Are you really an idiot, Yumasaki Walker?" Erika mimicked Himeji Mizuki(5).

"Heheheh. You're the last person I want to hear that from," Walker takes the role of Akihisa Yoshii(6).

"Sooo, why didn't you call me by my name?" Walker asks, dropping his voice to mirroring Ono Daisuke's voice as Yakumo Saitou(7).

"I won't. Yumacchi's way cuter than Walker~" Erika pulled her tongue.

"Oh, well~" Walker nodded, and pressed his lips slightly on her's.

"Well, we don't wanna interrupt your 'fluffy or whatsoever name you call it' time, but, we'll be late for a job," Kadota said, appeared suddenly at the window with Togusa.

"DOTACHIN!" Both otakus shocked, caught by their friends.

=000=

Glossary (WTF XD)

.

(1) UraBoku = Uragiri wa Boku no Namae wo Shitteiru.

(2) OreImo = Ore no Imouto ga Konna ni Kawaii Wake ga nai.

(3) Mokona = a creature from Tsubasa reservoir Chronicle :3 and it's damn cute~!

(4) Setsuna F. Seiei is the main protagonist (and the most cccoooooolllllll Ikemen) of Kidou Senshi Gundam 00 series.

(5) Himeji Mizuki is one of the heroines of Baka to tesuto to Shoukanjyuu (Idiot, test, and summoned beings) with pink hair and big boobs. Easily found.

(6) Akihisa Yoshii is the main (idiot) character from Baka to tesuto to Shoukanjyuu (Idiot, test, and summoned beings).

(7) Yakumo Saitou, the mmossstttt cooooool ikemen protagonist form Shinrei Tantei Yakumo (Psychic Detective Yakumo) series.

.

.

.

Third DRRR! Finished! First taste of WalkErika XD

Well, I realized the OOC – ness…. Forgive meee~! ;A;

Well, review or flame? Anything, thanks!


End file.
